Love Tasting
by MochiSoda
Summary: One piece doujinshi. Sanji x Zoro. ZoSan. This story unravels how the two fell in love with each other which starts with how they met and ends before Dressrosa Arc. This story tried to line up with the original story of one piece. Last chapter coming soon.
1. Sanji's POV

Sanji's POV:

In most of the fairy tales I've heard, it is always the prince who searches in far away places, risking his life for a princess to marry and for a life of happy ever after. But what if this prince finds a pauper boy instead, would he live the rest of his life as happy as other princes would be?

From the start, I prefer women and up to now, my heart doesn't stop fluttering for them. I love their curves, their scent, their soft hair and their smile. Everything! Name it and you'll see me giggling in excitement. Still, i end up beating to one man who doesn't deserve my care and my thoughts. It must be a punishment from the goddess of love to atone the sin of loving all the pretty girls but this will not stop me from appreciating a beauty.

Before my prime, my life started as a chef in a floating restaurant that caters to anyone we encounter at the sea. Every single one of those days, I gave my all servicing the ladies to their heart's content and feeding those who are hungry regardless of their status. Pretty contented with my life at that time, I saw myself maturing in that restaurant together with the shitty geezer whom I acknowledge as my father. He took half of his life figuratively and gave it to me in which i feel deeply indebted. Willingly in return, I helped and worked hard in years at his restaurant and greatly improved my skills. Though already a chef at the sea, I dreamed of voyaging to find the legendary place where all the marine life come together, a bountiful resource that any chef wishes to happen. I didn't expect that i would leave the shitty geezer too early to pursue my dream.

It was a small no-name pirate crew composed of reckless, crazy individuals with a rose among the thorns that lead me to the new life. They came and took me away like a tornado. I still remember how they wreak havoc in the restaurant like it was yesterday. I didn't mean they were mindless evil brutes. Matter of fact, they helped me save the restaurant of the person I treasured the most.

They drove with goals in mind. Truly passionate. I'm proud to tell that the man I fell in love with gave up his life of comfort and even risks his life to become the greatest swordsman. He once nearly lost his life to the person he needs to overcome. I thought at that moment he had given up. My heart squeezed knowing how hard it is to turn your back on the life that you had accustomed to and I know the feeling of giving too much effort to be at your best and to be nothing compared with others who are stronger. I remembered yelling at him to hold on and I'm glad that he did.

One of the main reason I joined the group is to get close with their beautiful navigator. After regrouping the crew, It became hard for me to take my eyes off of them like a wife who takes care of her husband, the navigator, and our rowdy kids. Every ingredients I use and every food I make, I have to consider the nutrients they'll need to make them stronger. Not only do I have to consider their physical needs but I also tend to their emotional stability like I have to liven up their spirits after battle or when they are sick or longing by cooking their favorites.

I couldn't remember as to when i fell in love with the swordsman as we are like cats and dogs. We didn't start off well to be honest. The first conflict that we had was about our perspective in treating a lady. Though he has a point, still he should never hurt a lady what ever reason there may be. It is in my code to treat ladies like princesses. Then later on we would argue on anything even from a small tease like nicknames. My day would not be complete without me teasing or calling him marimo and him, annoying me.

Probably the first incident that I started thinking more of this man was our first encounter of a tyrant. Marimo and I were the only ones remained conscious in our crew. Others were knocked down from the bomb attack set by the enemy. We were both worn out from the previous battle and having consecutive battles was just too much. We both know that the enemy is too strong but we won't let our captain be taken away. It was marimo, not aware of my presence, who started to offer his life in exchange of our captain's. To me, it's too good for a deal. He is a great asset. A gem that you can't find anywhere unlike me for I know a lot of fighting cooks that can be a replacement. Aside from that, the enemy may have not yet considered me as a great threat but once they knew my real identity, they might've reconsider the offer. With this in mind and though my body struggles to move, I was determined to save him. I pushed myself hard to stand up and go in between them but he knocked me down and saved me instead. It scared me when I woke up knowing that we could have lost him. When I saw him, it was happiness and terror that embraced my heart. A shocking sight to see marimo standing on blood splattered ground with his shirt torn and all bloodied. I was so afraid to touch him. I was not even sure if he's alive. When he spoke, I almost collapsed in relief. It took him 3 days to recover, the longest he ever had. From time to time, I checked on him if he's doing ok. Sometimes I can't help but feel that we might soon lose him for good.

The second and the worse moment was when the crew got separated and it lasted 2 years not knowing who survived. Marimo's body, which has little time to recover, took its toll while we were beating up the navy. Too many strong enemies chasing us, we were forced to flee. The captain decided that the 3 of us, including marimo, should be in separate groups which made me all worried and concerned over his condition.

It was our darkest moment. We were played like rats around felines. Too terrified to move, my heart dropped after seeing an admiral got its claw on marimo and his life was once again in danger but I thank the gods and the goddesses for blessing this crew with persons who wholeheartedly helped us escape. We might have used our luck that day especially marimo who was under attack again. I had to leave my group and aid them help but I was so weak against the enemy and got desperate that I had to cling onto its leg to prevent it from hurting him. It was shameful but I had to clench my teeth. Everything went so fast after I got knocked down. The poor marimo vanished and left our sniper hysterical. It broke me. It was painful, way painful than my arm being cut by knife. I was flared up and lost. Marimo, in brink of death, and my friends vanished before me. A mismatched fight. Defeated.

I woke up in a strange island and my life became hell for 2 years. The horror and nightmare that I had been to. A scarcity of beauties and a bloom of wrong and poorly made lady imitations. I don't want to go into more details. Just thinking about it makes me sick. In those days when the Islanders have brought out a personality that I was not expecting to have, I began to question my sexuality. I began to remember marimo in different way and I never thought I looked at him in such way like how his greeny grass hair glistened with sweat dew and his half naked body shining under the sun as he lifted the weights with those perfect chiseled muscles of his. Memories would then shift from our playful clash to his injuries and I would only hope that he's still alive. He, aside from the girls in our crew, became my strength and inspiration to live and seize another day.

I need ladies! I need ladies! The curse has been lifted. Come to me ladies~! Let my heart rejoice. I'm a man who adores ladies! Please take care of me. No more doubts and no more poisonous pink atmosphere. Ladies everywhere! I'm in heaven! Those were all my thoughts running when I came back to the land of our reunion. My hands trembled simply at the sight of them, the same feeling when I refrained from smoking a cigarette for a day. I sniffed the air savoring the freedom. I was so glad to have survived. It was difficult to concentrate on my shopping with girls lining up with food everywhere. I did my best to control and to collect myself for the satisfaction of our 2 ladies is my top priority. I've always wondered how much they have developed. My heart danced and warm sweet blood dangled under my nose in excitement. Then played by fate, marimo and I hooked together.

Marimo came floating out of the water with his hair shines bright green against sunlight. Lucky for him to have someone who is knowledgeable in taking good care of moss balls. He seductively approached me with his exposed wet barrel chest. Any girl in their right mind would definitely drop their panties seeing him like this and it kind of pissed me off. Not only did he took the spotlight from me, he stole my heart too. Adding to the burn, he kept blabbering nonsense about fishing and he was fully aware that we need to return back to the ship. Not only did he lose his sense of direction, he unsurprisingly lost his brain. Aside from that, he was even more arrogant than before, giving an air of superiority. Who does he think he is? Now I hate his bird eye idol for 2 years of influencing my innocent marimo. I also envy that shitty bird, for cooking him meals and seeing him grow. Though marimo and I just met and already sparked an argument, I missed this guy. My heart won't stop this irregular beat when I see him and all the more when I leave him out of my sight for seconds. Hard to admit, I've fallen to the manliest of man in a one-sided love. The only way to compensate this heart is to distract myself to ladies. Fortunate of me, I was able to fill my fantasies in the next destination called Fishman island.

After the Fishman island, we were able to disembark in a small town. Feeling defeated, I was assigned to look after the ship as a precautionary advice from our doctor regarding my nosebleed incident. It was a long lonely day but a smile creeped on my face that afternoon, seeing marimo returned. I greeted him from the deck near the kitchen entrance with my usual jeer, "Did you lose your way? Tomorrow is our departure. Remember?". I was expecting that he would shout "You wanna fight?" and I'll jump over the deck, run to him like in any romantic movie and brutally kick him but he didn't utter a word nor looked at me annoyed. He just left his swords in the kitchen which is pretty unusual as he never did before even for a bathroom break. When he left the kitchen, strong smell of liquor lingered after him. His steps were heavy too. Something must have happened.

It didn't take him long and he went back to the kitchen with his hair still wet. I followed him checking if he'll have another liquor but he seated at the counter, arms crossed.

"Any request?" I asked.

"you decide." He said.

Every time he acts this way, keeping problems to himself, makes me want to badly touch him to ease any pain, clear his mind and to depend on me. My heart breaks a little when I know I can't be greedy. I could only puff the smoke to let it all go.

Once calmed, I teasingly chinned him up, other hand on my hip and asked.

"are you okay?"

he clicked his tongue and turned his head away, nudging my fingers.

"none of your business"

annoyed by his tsundere attitude.

"I only do request from ladies and since you're acting like one, I'll cook for you. Might take awhile. You can go play with your barbels. I'll call you."

There was no response from him.

Not once did I look at him while I was cooking. No sign of movement, not even a small hint of breath but I could feel his intense stares darting at me.

I made 2 bowls of sweet savory ramen with different tasty mushrooms and meat and laid them down before us. He waited for me to settle before he starts eating. He didn't gobble the food. It took him time to finish like he was enjoying the food for the first time. He didn't speak either. I thought he was going to say something when I sat down. He even, by action, volunteered to wash the dishes. I waited. He awkwardly glanced at me and told me that "the ramen is delicious. warms the heart". He smiled a bit looking far at the ground before heading out.

It shook me to the core. Goosebumps evident on my arms. How dare he smile like that? did he remember his past? Was he drunk? My mind rushed with questions. Then I noticed his swords at the corner peacefully resting. Something is really wrong. This isn't marimo. I pulled off my tie, folded my sleeves and took out my best weapon.

I found him at the back of the kitchen, arms rest at the railing with his mind far at the sea.

"Hey!"

"what do you want from me?"

"did something happen at the town?"

"have you gone deaf? i said it's none of your business."

He said in calm voice.

"then here"

forcefully hand over a glass filled with liquor

"ehh? what's this?"

"Can't you tell stupid?"

He ignored my taunt and smelled the liquor.

"Strongest liquor from Fishman island. reserved only for you. Whatever bothers you… hope it helps."

Then left his side.

"wait. could you please stay?"

"are you a kid?" I snorted.

"stay" he commanded.

He's begging. How vulnerable is he right now? I might not be able to stop myself from hugging him. I smoked a bit more before returning to his side with my back at the sea. I rest my elbows to the railings and looked at the sky before seeing marimo. He finally looked at me. He took a deep breath before drinking the whole thing in one shot. He groaned with his head bowed down then he hold onto the railings with me in the middle.

"oi" i warned him.

I could hear deep breaths from him.

"Hey"

"I have to do this." He muttered.

I observed him for a bit. If he kept breathing like that, he might faint.

"okay stop. sit down."

I tried to push him down but he won't budge. Please do not think ill of me. I sometimes just can't control my mind. Even in a situation like this. I can't help but to imagine him unconscious in my arms. It could be a good chance to look at his face closely, touch him and hug him until i'm satisfied. I could even kiss him. With just 2 of us now, there are endless possibilities.

"hey hey why are you smiling like that? stop. teasing me. I'm… I'm not drunk." catching his breath.

"heh! just admit it. I found your weakness".

"ugh! what did you do to me?"

Before I could even answer, he tried to headbutt me like he always did every time we argue but this time it was different and unexpectedly gentle. Not knowing what to do, my body froze. It was so hard breath. Butterflies everywhere in my stomach, trickling even the back of my neck. Marimo's eyes were shut close and so are his soft lips on mine. He then held tight onto me with one of his hands at my lower back, clutching my shirt and the other is touching between my face and my neck. Then he hungrily and tenderly kissed me. This time I closed my eyes and let him lead.

I felt his big warm hands moved around my waist. Heat is building up quickly inside of me. Uncomfortable because of the heat, I pulled myself from the kiss. I opened my mouth panting to help me cool down. When I met his eyes, I felt my collar steamed off more. I want to taste more of the bittersweet liquor he just had but I had to confirm.

"Don't play with my feelings damn marimo."

"I don't but I don't mind putting things back to normal."

"What's done is done. We can't go back now. I don't want to. Do you?"

"I thought you like girls? You almost died because of them."

"I do and I always will. Yours is different. I don't understand it myself. I've been day dreaming to do things like this with you. I assumed you would never liked someone like me. I've put so much effort restraining myself from you"

"like I would know? you shitty cook. you've been chasing around girls. I've been afraid of confessing and it has been bottling me up."

"so shithead are we gonna tell them? can i kiss you in broad daylight?"

"let's keep it. You might suddenly wake up."

"like I would leave you just like that."

"don't make such promises that you'll later on break."

"whatever you shitty marimo. You'll see how loyal I am but you have to let me look at the girls."

"I know, like i'm a guy too? Hey. Promise me…"

Then he rest his chin on my shoulder

"don't die too easily"

"Are you mocking me? Wait. Did you just date another guy?"

"It wasn't a date"

"huehehehe. so you're really into guys."

"no i'm not!"

"you're blushing."

"wanna fight me?" He backed off with fists raised.

I grinned. My little marimo is back. I dashed towards him and surprised him with a kiss.

"i'm not in the mood but I'm craving for dessert." I said with a smirk.

This startled marimo and bashfully said.

"What did you say, ero-cook?"

"It's not the kind of dessert i'm referring to, cutie virgin swordsman. let's celebrate, you know." trying to hold my laugh

"I'm not a virgin!" he growled.

"o? really? Did you do it with your date earlier?"

"I told you it's not a date! and it'll be my first with…"

he must have noticed my smile changed into a pervy grin.

"let's bake a different dessert. shall we?"

Marimo started running away and I tagged along.

"get a hold of yourself gay ero-cook!"

"No turning back greatest gay swordsman! Ahh right! where's my glass?"

"guh! like hell I would know"

"Zoro?"

"I..a..I accidentally knocked it off the ship." and he starts to run faster than before.

"why you! come back here you idiot!"


	2. Zoro's POV

On the day we confessed our feelings, love cook became all girly and clingy, hugging and stealing kisses whenever he gets the chance. Imagine, a hug or a kiss for every 5 long steps on the corridor. It was annoying but I find it quite cute. I couldn't blame him for being this hyped. It was after all our first night as lovers. When he shamelessly begged to sleep together, saying no was difficult especially with those puppy eyes on and it was worth seeing cook cheerfully flailed while he prepares the futon and rolls on it like a kid. Surprisingly with all the advances he did to me, he still gets embarrassed as he jerked his back on me with his ears fuming red when I accidentally startled him by coming over to the futon unnoticed. Displaying such cute reaction, my instinct tells me to do more. I slowly moved closer to wrap my arm around his waist while he shuddered from my touch. Not contented, I hugged him tight and curled my body, pushing his legs inwards while I gently drove the tip of my nose along his smooth feverish nape only to get a muffled gasp from him. My nose senses an irresistible smell, very distinct from his usual smoke odor, that I could hardly restrain myself from leisurely planting wet kisses on his nape and a bite mark on his shoulder. He yelped from my gentle bite then he turned his head to me, followed by his body and entwined our legs. My heart skipped a beat seeing tears forming at the corner of his uncovered eye with cheeks tinted red and nostrils bit bigger, an expression of overflowing love and lust that I've never seen before. He cupped my face with his warm hands and I held his hips closer. His eye wavered as he looked at me as if trying to remember every details of my face. I gave him a relaxed smile before our lips touched with exchange of steamy breaths and soft moans in between. I did not want it to end but he pulled me to his chest, wearing a victorious grin. With puzzled face staring at him, it was too late when I came to realize his intention. I pulled him down and tried to bury his face to my chest but he prevented me. We wrestled to win over the dominant position of the cradle cuddle and we ended nowhere, laughing and wheezing.

Cook must have been tired. He slept right away like a baby but I don't mind at all. I gazed at his half fringe-covered face intently. He is my equal, my rival, my friend and now my lover. I don't want to miss this chance to see more of him. I brushed up his fringe, revealing both of his swirls. To be honest, I don't understand why he has to hide. I don't see any problem. He has pretty face and his swirly eyebrows definitely work as his charm. It would have been more intimidating and enchanting if he had both of his beautiful well-defined blue-gray eyes exposed. Who would have thought that this pretty man in front of me would quickly accept my feelings. He who only looks at ladies, who prioritizes their well being like a sexist gentleman, who is always at their mercy like a slave for love but ironically, ruins his image with his pervertedness. It is not surprising if our relationship lasts long due to him having deprived love from women.

My love for him appeared like mushrooms in the forest. I have no idea when it started and when I realized that i've fallen for him. I simply knew. I became more indirectly attached, wanting more of him. I want to be part of anything that has to do with him even if it was fighting. Then it hit me, I became afraid and mad at myself for being too greedy that I sometimes regretfully vent it on cook. Love is toxic. I did consider my reputation as someone who is going to be the greatest swordsman and multiple times I've played in my head, the awkwardness after being rejected by someone you'll meet everyday. I tried to stay away and move on through night watch, day napping, meditation and training but I couldn't stop filling my thoughts of him. The more I keep it, the more unbearable it was to carry and with push I had early this morning, I vowed to pour it all out.

I snuggled on cook, resting my head to his shoulder while remembering how he stood up against Kuma. It has a great impact on me as I was touched by his bravery. I've always trusted cook and looked at him with high regard except when he is googling over women but this had earned him more than my respect. It felt good being protected once in a while but I never wanted anyone to give up their life for me especially him. It would be another episode of Kuina if he died under my nose. I don't want to experience that kind of pain again. Seeing his back and knowing he'll be there at my side protecting our friends was enough for me to survive any pain and to withstand any difficulties. I waited for him that time, pushed my consciousness beyond limit until he carried me and drooped my head to his shoulder.

When I woke up, the crew never knew what happened. He kept our sacrifice and our little drama, a secret that we share alone. I liked how he understood me even without saying anything. He is bright just like his blond locks under the sun. Everyone is smart in their own way but he is the only person that I'm comfortable to levelhead with in serious situations.

I fiddled his thin long soft fingers. It may not be as callous like mine but he can be a good swordsman. Many times, I've watched him slice meat. His movement is always accurate, smooth and swift and the way he handles the knives is perfect. It is disappointing as a swordsman to see a potential talent go to waste but I completely understand his predicament. My hands are stained and his are still pure. I destroy life and he creates life with food. I brought his hand to my nose and sniffed a whiff of onion, recalling the taste of ramen we just had.

"I didn't know you love me this much." soft voice broke the silence. He was looking down on me with his gentle smile.

"huh?"

He sighed after hearing my reply.

"Darn you, marimo. I was worried for nothing."

"What are you blabbering about?" getting annoyed by his nonsense.

Then he wrapped his arm around my neck and rest his hand on the head.

"Alright. Let's take it slow. My little marimo is too shy to express his love for me."

He said and once again he is wearing his victorious grin. I knew then that I fell into his trap with him being the dominant and I still didn't get what he said but I'm too comfortable in this position to argue with him.

"smartasshole"

Just like that, unpredictable. Nonsense or not, he's the reason that my life in the strawhat crew is not routinely and boring. Surprisingly and fortunately, we have not yet got tired of each other's bickering and our little practice fights. If only cook is a girl, I would really wish to have a daughter like him.

Bonus:

"Marimo?" he whispered and I responded with a groan.

"Do you still remember our first reunion?"

"yeah. when I looked so slick and cool after destroying a ship. Did you wet your undies there?"

"Idiot! as if!"

"So it's true. I could feel your blush from your voice."

"That's not it!"

"Get to the point!" I snarled.

He took a deep breath collecting his composure then asked.

"Why did you want to fish so badly? You kept bugging me. For sure there's a reason. right?"

"I'm just bored."

"but we were about to leave so there's no time for fishing."

"I've waited long enough and same with some of the members. We were also waiting for Luffy. With or without Luffy there, I believe we could wait a little. Besides, it's free food. Nami would understand right?"

"I see."

"what? you want to hear something else?"

"I don't know. Maybe?"

There was a pause, uncertain of what to say.

"Would you believe if I say…"

"say what marimo?" sanji continued with slight irritation.

"that I wanted to catch up with you. How much you've improved... what happened… who trained you... Simply saying I've missed you."

I felt a squeeze on my arm and a gentle nudge at the back of my head. His lips touched my forehead.

"How I wish I could turn back the time."


	3. The push - teaser

Here, in my hands, is a mug of clear golden liquid, the answer to our prayers. The boys' salvation from discrimination. Finally, a chance to equality.

I pushed the mug and offered a drink.

I told him that it's beer that I have fermented for months but in fact, it originated from Fishman Island. The effect of the potion, as locals would say, might be extreme if consumed by an ordinary human like me. But we all know that Sanji is beyond normal, I guess, it's safe to think that he would handle it well. I've been in many battles with him and I know how steeled he is. This is nothing.

He looked at me with crease between brows, hesitating and unsure of the poison he was about to drink.

If he knew what it was, he would be disgusted and would not even try to touch it. It's more venomous than of the snake's. Though he will not perish from it, he will be cursed and would turn the world upside down. That's how scary it is.

With one look into each other's eyes after drinking, he would definitely fall head over heels to me. I even dragged Luffy in this to get more chances.

He swayed the mug and smelled the liquid like a sommelier then took a sip. He tapped and licked the roof of his mouth to get more of the taste and surprisingly, his expression didn't turn sour but more curious.

I asked him how it was as I tried to fish for an eye contact but he was so concentrated on the drink and told me, without looking, that it was good but chuggability is not something to be ignored. Then he pulled the mug again to his mouth and tilted it.

A big gulp slowly slid down his throat and small stream of juice trickled to his neck.


End file.
